


No Distractions

by HP_daddyissues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, My First Smut, Quidditch, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_daddyissues/pseuds/HP_daddyissues
Summary: Oliver won't sleep with you until he's won the quidditch cup...could today be the day?
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	No Distractions

It was the final game of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin for the chance to win the cup. You had never seen Oliver so tense before. The week leading up to the match he could either be found on the pitch forcing the team to practise for hours on end or pacing around the common room putting everyone on edge.

You were always attracted to how passionate he was about quidditch, this game meant so much to him, it was his last chance to win the cup before he left Hogwarts. He'd never wanted anything more, well maybe you. You had started dating Oliver at the start of your seventh year, up until then he was adamant he didn't want any distractions. But that all changed when he got to know you, he couldn't keep his distance any longer. Although he didn't break his rule entirely, you may have been dating but he wouldn't sleep with you. "Not until I've won the cup" he'd say.

A whole nine months with the amazing Oliver Wood and you still hadn't slept with him, it was like torture. Like someone giving you a box of chocolate frogs and being told you couldn't eat them. But today could be the day, Gryffindor would only need to win 50 points ahead of Slytherin to win the cup and not only did they have the strongest team they've ever had, but Harry had his firebolt.

Wanting to wish Oliver good luck, you head to the Gryffindor changing rooms before the match starts. As you slowly push open the door you hear Oliver giving one of his famous pre-match speeches.

"This is the last chance we have-I have to win the quidditch cup. We've got the best team that Gryffindor has seen in years. We need to go out there and show the Slytherin team what we've got. Do this for Gryffindor, do this for yourselves and if not...do this for me".

"We're gonna give it all we've got". Fred said as he stood up encouraging the team to join him.

"There's no way we can lose the amount of time we've spent practising. We'll win this for you Oliver". George said, joining Fred. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Harry all stood up inspired by Oliver's words.

Fred glanced over at you standing in the doorway. "Let's leave these lovebirds to it shall we". The team filed out and you wished them all good luck as they passed. You walked over to Oliver and wrapped your arms around his neck as he placed his hands on your waist.

"I'm so proud of you Oli". You said smiling up at him, looking deep into his big brown eyes.

"We haven't won yet". His face was tense and serious but you could feel him relax as you run your fingers over the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm still proud of everything you've achieved. Win or lose, you're still the most passionate captain Gryffindor have ever seen". He leaned down and kissed you slowly. You pulled away from the kiss and pulled your hair tie from your ponytail. Taking his hand in yours you put it on his wrist. "Now I'll be with you the whole time".

\----------

They did it. Oliver had done it. Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup. Nothing made you happier than seeing Oliver this happy, you hadn't even seen him this happy before! His eyes were welling with tears as Dumbledore handed him the cup.

The whole house clambered into the common room to celebrate. You were sitting on Oliver's lap when he whispered in your ear "Don't think I've forgotten" he said placing a soft kiss behind your ear. You fidgeted in his lap, no longer able to focus on what Hermione was saying to you.

"Y/N? Did you hear me?" Hermione said snapping her fingers and laughing.

"Oh sorry what?" you said looking up at Hermione who was standing next to Alicia.

"I said, are you proud of Oliver?" She said smiling at you both. "Of course! How could I not be proud? I'm going out with the greatest quidditch captain Gryffindor has ever seen". He looked at your lips and then back up to meet your eye line.

"How about we get out of here?" He bit his lip as he looked at you and you knew you couldn't wait any longer.

"Sorry guys, if you don't mind, I need to fulfil a promise". He said getting up and winking at the girls. The common room was so lively barely anyone saw you slip away from the party. Oliver took you by the hand and led you up the stairs to his dorm. "Colloportus," he said casting a locking charm. "Now we won't be interrupted" he smirked.

Oliver sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned you to come over. He patted his lap as you walked over to him nervously. You straddled him, putting your arms around his neck as he looked up into your eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" He said leaning in to kiss you, one hand on your waist and the other cupping the side of your face. He pulled you closer to him deepening the kiss. The more he kissed you, the needier you got and you couldn't help but grind yourself against him. He moaned into your kiss as you moved against him and you could feel him harden through his quidditch uniform.

He pulled away from the kiss. "I need to get these off, baby". As soon as he finished speaking you wasted no time, pulling his quidditch jumper over his head before he did the same to you. Pulling your top off he admired your figure. "I've waited so long for this," he said breathlessly.

You unwrap your legs from around his waist and slide down onto the floor. Sitting up on your knees you unzip his trousers and pull them off with his boxers. He springs out of his boxers and you instantly feel intimidated by his length. Taking it in your hand, you stroke up and down his length as you start to kiss him from base to tip. Oliver leans back on his elbows watching you tease him.

You swirl your tongue around his tip before taking him in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down, taking him all in your mouth. You took him in your mouth and tried not to be intimidated by his size. Oliver ran his fingers through your hair as you took him further into your mouth. "Y/N, I'm never gonna last if you carry on like this". He said throwing his head back in pleasure.

He stood up and lifted you onto the bed, laying you down on your back. He took off the rest of your clothes as he admired every inch of your body, placing soft kisses first on your lips then down your neck. Oliver nibbled and sucked on your neck as you let out soft breathy moans. His eyes met yours as he trailed kisses down to your nipples and past your waist. His hands took the sides of your underwear. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he said looking up at you.

"Of course". You answered quickly, desperate for his touch. He smiled and pulled down your thong throwing it across the dorm. Running his finger over your core, he grazed past your clit and looked up smirking at you.

"Wow, you're so wet, baby". You writhed underneath him desperate for more, as he circled your clit with his finger. He lowered himself down to where you needed him most and placed soft kisses on your inner thigh.

"Please Oli" you begged not being able to wait any longer. With that, he licked up your slit, stopping at your clit to circle it with his tongue. He sped up as he slowly slipped a finger inside you still looking up at you as he watched you unravel at his touch. "You're so amazing Oli, I need you". You gasped, gripping onto his bedsheets in a state of euphoria.

Oliver licked you one last time and placed a gentle kiss on your clit. He placed his hands either side of your head, one hand gently moving a strand of hair out of your face. He kissed you passionately, feeling almost desperate. He'd waited so long for this and now he couldn't get enough.

"Are you ready y/n?" he asked biting his lip as he stared into your eyes.

You nodded and kissed him deeply taking in every sensation. Oliver was the type of guy you could only dream of handsome, kind, passionate, considerate...and he was all yours. In this moment it was just you and him, no distractions.

He lined himself up at your entrance and looked up at you one last time for reassurance that you were ready. You kissed him and he very slowly pushed inside of you. He was so big and you could feel every inch of him inside you, stretching you out.

"Oh my god baby, you feel so amazing. Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" He peppered you with kisses as he brushed your cheek with his thumb.

"You're not hurting me, just go slow"

"Of course beautiful." He started to thrust slowly as he left gentle kisses on your neck. Hearing his breathy moans in your ear was making you even wetter.

"Fuck, Oliver! You feel so good" You were trying to keep your moans quiet so no one in the common room heard. "Faster, please". That was all the encouragement he needed before he gave it his all. Oliver began thrusting harder and faster, his arm holding himself above you as he kissed you deeply and passionately.

"Oh my goodness baby girl, you're so tight around my cock. How does it feel fucking the captain of the winning quidditch team?"

"It's perfect Oli, it's everything I've been waiting for". You were seeing a whole new side to Oliver. "You're making me feel so good". You could feel him get harder inside you as you complimented him. The praise was clearly turning him on as he began to thrust even harder. You wrapped your legs around him and placed your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. "

Y/n you're so per-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. A loud knocking on the dormitory door was followed by the door handle shaking.

"For fucks sake." Oliver Groaned as you felt his body tense above you.

"Whoever's in there open the door! I want to go to bed! I am Head Boy, you cannot lock me out of my own dorm".

"Oh piss off Percy!" you couldn't help but laugh at how angry Oliver was getting. But luckily his angry tone had worked as you could hear Percy storm off with a huff. He looked back down so his eyes met yours. "Sorry about him, where were we".

Oliver slipped his arms underneath you and started kissing your neck. "I'm gonna leave marks all down this pretty neck, I want everyone to know that you're mine" he growled in your ear. "You ready baby?"

"Ready for w-?" before you could finish your question he had flipped you over so you were riding him. From this angle, you could admire every inch of his toned torso. You ran your hand down his chest in awe of how lucky you were. As your hand grazed his abs, you began to rock your hips back and forth. This new angle felt amazing and you couldn't help but throw your head back, moaning in pleasure.

"That's perfect y/n". He laid back with his arms behind his head and a smug look on his face. You couldn't help but stare at how amazing he looked as you grinded against him. Nothing could make you feel more confident than the way he was looking at you, his big brown eyes roaming every inch of your body and a smirk plastering his face.

You entangle your fingers in his messy hair pulling on it slightly as you lean down to kiss him. As you pulled on his hair he moaned and you couldn't help but smirk knowing what you were doing to him. You'd never seen Oliver so relaxed and vulnerable, it was like he was under a spell, completely entranced by your touch. But for a change, there were no spells, no magic, no charms (well apart from the one keeping the door locked).

Noticing your smirk he bit your lip and pull on it slightly causing a whimper to leave your lips. He moved his hands to grab your hips, beginning to take back control. You sat back up as Oliver held you in place and began to thrust upwards.

His thrusts were like nothing you'd never experienced before. You were both in a state of euphoria, your moans filling the room.

"Oh, Oli don't stop, please don't stop". you begged gripping onto him for dear life. He couldn't take his eyes off you as he kept a steady pace.

"I'm so close y/n. You feel amazing". He said breathlessly. You could listen to his voice all day, his accent making you absolutely melt.

"Cum Oli". You moaned, desperate to make him feel good.

"Never, not until you do". He winked and rolled you onto your back again. You loved having him on top of you like this. His ripped body towering over you.

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster than he had previously. You felt your orgasm building and it was like every sense was heightened. Your skin tingled under his touch, his groans were the only sound you could hear, the smell of sex filled the air and the taste of him still lingered on your tongue.

"Fuck Oliver, I'm go-gonna...I'm gonna cum". You moaned as your orgasm hit you, a wave of pleasure completely consuming your body.

The feeling of you clenching around him was all Oliver needed to send him over the edge. You could feel him harden inside of you as he released.

Oliver lifted himself off your body and collapsed beside you.

"I don't know how I managed to wait nine months but I know I won't be able to go a day without you now". He said exasperated, opening his arm for you to lay your head on his chest, covering you with his bedsheet.

"I've never felt that g-"

"Alohamora". You were interrupted by the door swinging open and a very embarrassed Percy who didn't know where to look. Oliver laughed, clearly glad the two of you were making Percy feel uncomfortable.

"Oh um I- um"

"Yes, perce?" Oliver said arrogantly.

"I'm going to bed. I expect you to be back in your own dorm by morning. Girls aren't allowed in here." He said walking over to his bed, desperately avoiding looking over at you. Percy stopped in his tracks suddenly staring at something on his bed.

"Everything okay?" you spoke up suddenly feeling quite confident laying next to the captain of the winning quidditch team.

"I think th-this is y-yours". Percy stuttered, turning to face you, your thong hanging off the end of his wand. Your eyes widened and you could feel your face instantly flush, all of that new found confidence disappearing in an instant.

"I'll take that". Oliver said winking at Percy and tucking your thong into his bedside drawer.


End file.
